Servant of the Demon
by Time Hollow
Summary: During the takeover of Japan Lelouch saves a young girl from death. Now years later the girl hopes to repay the man who save her by bringing about the World he envisioned no matter what the cost. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Time Hollow: Hello everybody and welcome to the first chapter of "The servant of the Demon" I came up with this story after reading the story Fate's Debt" by ****fujin of shadows. In where Lelouch pretend that Zero is just a servant of his that is doing all this for him and him alone all for the sake of Lelouch. That got me thinking what if that was true and that Lelouch did indeed have someone that wanted to make the world that he envisioned. How would that change the story? I do not own Code Geass of any other anime showed in this story they belong to their respective owners. **

Chapter 1: The day they meet

"Lelouch, come on," a young brown haired boy urged on a black haired and purple eye boy carrying a brown hair girl. Upon closer look you could see the girls eyes were shut and her legs were weak signaling that the girl was blind and crippled.

The field they were walking in. A field littered with bodies, a place that had obviously been a war zone no more than a few hours ago. (The scene from the picture drama and show.)

"Big Brother are you alright?" the young girl asked in concern.

"Don't worry Nunnally I'm alright you don't have to worry about me" Lelouch said to the girl gently. The boy then looked at the brown hair boy and said "By the way Suzaku give me a break not all of us are monsters like you." Lelouch said throwing Suzaku a playful smirk.

"There, that's the Lelouch I know, now we have to get moving, the refugee camps can't be too far from here," Suzaku said, the three of them beginning to walk again.

It wasn't long until the two heard something, "Stay back!". At the sound of that the two boys looked at each other looked at each other and nodded "Nunnally I need to put you down for a minute ok?" the young girl nodded already knowing that her brother was planning. "Please be careful you two" Nunnally pleaded to the two boys "Don't worry Nunnally me and Lelouch will be fine." Suzaku said to the young girl. After that the two boys made their way to the source of the sound

"Stop your crying girl no one can hear you," a man in a uniform said,he was talking to a young girl sporting an eye patch over her right eye with silver hair the one eye that they could see was a sea green, wearing a summer dress, the soldier's outfit was red and black in color, Lelouch recognized him as a member of the Special Operations part of the Britannian Military.

The girl was slumped down on the ground crying as the man was pointing a gun at the girl

Seeing that the man was going to pull the trigger at the girl Lelouch quickly looked around spotting a dead body of what to be a Japanese soldier and laying next to him was a standard hand gun. Looking at the man seeing that the man was going to shoot the girl Lelouch quietly went over to the gun and picked it up ignoring Suzaku's small cry of "What are you doing Lelouch!" pointing the gun at the Britannian soldier he cried out "Hey over here!" the soldier turned to see where the noise came from but Lelouch had already opened fire at the man shooting him right between the eyes. No one moved as the man fell to the ground. Lelouch started at the man the fact that he just took a like rising in his mind but for some reason he didn't feel any guilt like he would expect from killing someone like his mother told him back when he asked about the times when she went to war, but all he felt was an empty feeling.

"Lelouch are you alright?" Lelouch turned his head to see Suzaku was walking forward looking at his friend in concern.

"I'm alright." Lelouch said to Suzaku before walking to the girl, kneeling down next to her he asked "Are you alright?"

The girl look, shocked that someone had saved her looked at Lelouch and said in a small voice, "…I'm okay," she sniffed while standing up slowly, she saw the dead solder and looked scared, "What…happened to him?"

"Lelouch did," Suzaku said pointing at Lelouch as he was still holding the gun he shoot the man with, "He saw what that man was going to do, and then he saved you before he could do it to you." Then Suzaku put his hand to his chest, "I'm Kururugi Suzaku. He's Lelouch Vi…"

"Lelouch Lamperouge," Lelouch interrupted, "I have no intention of using that name."

Suzaku smiled and corrected himself, "He's Lamperouge Lelouch."

The girl looked at the two boys for a moment and then looking at Lelouch she said.

" Ya… Yagyu Gisen ," the girl replied, and looking at Lelouch she said in shaky English, "Thank you."

Lelouch smiled at the girl and held out his hand and said "Come on we have someone us in our group we have to get back to before we can leave."

Gisen looked at the hand for a moment and the reached out and took it "O…Ok." Gisen said in a shaky tone. After that the three of them walked back to Nunnally so they can leave and get to the camps.

-Scene Break-

The four children stood near a hill Nunnally was in a wheelchair and Lelouch was looking at to the distance were he could see planes and smoke. Suzaku was sitting on the ground staring at the ground looking as if he was deep in thought. Gisen was standing behind Lelouch looking at him with Concern and some other emotion that couldn't be placed. "I Swear….so help me Suzaku I swear" Lelouch turns to look at Suzaku and Gisen "that I….WILL DESTORY BRITANNINA."

Suzaku looked at his friend horrified at Lelouch's vow not noticing that Gisen was looking at Lelouch with a look of devotion. When people looked back on this day they would say that this was the day the dark master met his dark Demon.

-Authors Note-

**Time hollow: well here's the first chapter of this story sorry it was to short I'll try to make it longer next time by the way a cookie to anyone who can guess who Gisen Yagyu is. Well hope you will turn in next time and don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Hollow: Welcome to the next chapter of Servant of the Demon. First I would like to say good job to Fateion who figured out where I got ****Yagyu Gisen is the one from Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls. As for why I picked her, after watching the show the thought of her serving Lelouch would not leave me alone so here's the seconded chapter there will be a time skips so we are starting at the first episode. This chapter will show a lot from stage one but with a few differences.**

**Chapter 2: The day a Master and a Demon are born:**

On the television a news broadcast was played; "News footage from yesterday's terrorist bombing in Osaka," the woman announced. "The Colonial Home Secretary reported fifty nine casualties, eight Britannians and fifty one others." She stated.

The old man looked flustered as the timer went off. "You're out of time," stated the assistant "from here on you will make your moves every twenty seconds." He remarked.

The noble continued to file his nails. "Very well I'm game," he said unconcerned. The door opened the old man looked over his shoulder and let out a sigh of relief. "Did your substitute arrive?" the man questioned smugly as the old man's expression rapidly shifted from one fear to one of immense relief as he looked towards the glowing door way.

The grey haired man stood up and walked towards the door, "Thank Heavens I'm saved." The spectacled man remarked relieved. "Are things going well at school?" he inquired to his 'rescuer'

The noble looked up amused. "What have we here," he drawled. "School boys and…my word it looks like they brought an eleven," The noble remarked with a frown as he looked at the three teens that entered the room; two of them dressed in sharp black uniforms of the prestigious Ashford Academy. While the girl with them was dressed in a black suit one would expect a bodyguard to have (for better description picture the suit saber were in fate zero).

The first was better known as Lelouch Lamperouge, however unknown to most he was in fact the so called "deceased" seventeenth prince of the empire Lelouch VI Britannia, and a master at the game of Chess.

His associate was Rivalz Cardemonde, a fellow member of the student council at Ashford academy. Rivalz's family was while not upper crust nobility he was not a poor man either, of course his home life was by no means easy. His parents had divorced a few years earlier, and it'd been no means and a quiet spilt.

The only female of their group was Gisen Yagyu, after being saved by Lelouch and later on being told the truth about Lelouch and Nunnally, she stayed by his side and though the years under went harsh training to make sure she could one day be of use to him. Lelouch after seeing her devotion to him decide to take her under his wing and thought her everything he knows about the art of war.

"Well, look at this a nobleman" Lelouch remarked smugly.

"I envy you kids," the noble remarked drumming his fancy pen on the table. "Today, you have so much time on your hands and it seems you don't even care about the company you keep." Looking disgusted at Gisen. "Time for regrets I say, what's your name boy?" the man inquired.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," the prince stated.

"Wait a minute," his friend exclaimed looking at the bored, "You can't win this one" he commented. "It's impossible" the still helmeted boy reaffirmed. "Right," this time he looked at the girl with them and saw her giving him an annoyed look, as he sounded less sure of the outcome of Lelouch's loosing.

"Rivalz you should know by now not to underestimate my Master." Gisen said in a tone that showed they have had this conversation before and that she had 100% faith in Lelouch.

"Gisen, when do you think we would have to leave to make our next class?" Lelouch asked unconcerned of his situation or the conversation that went on between his friends's.

Gisen glanced up at her Lord. "Twenty minutes my Lord," the White haired teen stated in response.

"Then be sure to drive safely on the way back." Lelouch moved to sit down, "I'll need nine minutes." He announced. "And by the way about yesterday," this time it seemed he was talking to the old man who placed his hand on the chair

"Understood sire, we will discuss it later." the man remarked bowing lightly.

"Nine minutes?" the nobleman remarked, "you only have twenty seconds per move."

He smirked, that was more than "Enough time" Lelouch assured picking up his first piece.

"Hmm," the noble paused, "you start with the king?" he laughed at the move.

The prince tilted his head and smirked, "if the king doesn't lead how would his subjects follow him", he mused contently.

(Scene Break)

We now turn our attention on the highway were a certain group of terrorists were having a bit more trouble than they expected, "Perfect, after we finally steal this damn thing," the driver of the transport truck grumbled more to himself than his compatriot. "It's all because Tamagi couldn't stick to Naoto's plan and now we've got a problem." He complained to his red headed compatriot.

In the air was the police air unit continuing to follow after them keeping them harried and on the run.

(Scene Break)

Back to the chess game the prince was finishing it up. Lelouch moved his final piece into place securing his victory and thus ending the game.

The noble's face was one of shock that he had lost agonist the school boy he was mocking earlier.

Gisen walked behind Lelouch as Rivalz walked beside him. "I love playing against the nobility," he announced, "when they lose the game they always pay out a bribe, in addition to the wager" the student council member stated smugly. Gisen sighed at Rivalz before looking at Lelouch "By the way my lord eight minutes thirty two seconds is a new record." Gisen said with a smile on her face.

Lelouch showed little emotion in sharp comparison to Rivalz obvious jubilee but turned at Gisen and said. "He also did not have much time to move either, and as opponents go the nobles are tepid. They are just an over privileged parasite, that's all." The prince commented, once again ignoring his own status as a member of the royal family.

"Well then why don't you challenge one of the elevens," Rivalz suggested arms raised and folded behind his head as he walked backwards toward the exit. "They're nothing like us Britannians." He remarked before he could say anything he found the thin bundle Gisen was holding at his neck Rivalz turned to look at Gisen as she said "now, now Rivalz you should really watch what you say the walls have ears after all." She said with a sweet smile as if she could do no wrong. Rivalz having seen that smile before and know the truth about the girl give her a thin smile and gulped as he said "Sure Gisen my mistake." Lelouch said nothing but looked highly amused at the both of them, as the door opened as they approached. Going outside to the street making their way to two motorcycles parked beside each other one was blue while the other one was black (Picture the bike Rivalz would use in the show as for Gisen think about a black sports bike)as they were walking towards their bikes a large TV screen on one of the buildings lit up.

The large TV screen flashed the crest of the empire, "We apologize for the delay," Announced the broadcaster.

Every one paid attention as the crest of the Empire appeared on the screen.

"Now his Royal Highness Prince Clovis third prince of Britannia will now address the nation" a blonde man in royal garb appeared on the screen.

'Here we go another one of dear brother's drama fest.' Lelouch thought as his half brother prepared to speak.

"To all my imperial subjects including of course the many cooperative elevens," the prince raised his arms. "Who choose to serve the Holy Empire of Britannia,"

(Scene Break)

In the transport truck the red head growled, "We're not eleven's were Japanese," she snarled angrily hearing the broadcast.

(Scene Break)

'Really brother well you ever change,' Lelouch thought, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he continued walking, Gisen who was following behind him frowned darkly at Clovis with a look of murder in her eyes.

"Do you not see my pain," Clovis clutched his chest. "My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart and the remnants were filled with rage and sadness." He continued on in a more serious tone "However as the ruler of area eleven I will not tolerate terrorism of any sort. Because the battle we fight is a righteous one a virtuous battle to protect the well being of one and all, now then everyone I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty"

"A moment of silence if you please," announced the woman's voice again after the Prince finished speaking on television.

The two students and the bodyguard continued about their business ignoring the rest.

"Well aren't you two going to join in?" asked Rivalz.

"Aren't you?" the prince countered, he had more pressing things to do than worry about the dead, besides it wasn't like he could bring them back to life.

"Heh" The other student shrugged, "It's kind of embarrassing."

"And I agree with you for once," stated Gisen who was taking the ticket from the machine. "Besides shedding tears over those people won't bring them back now will it," she inquired.

"Dang that's dark Girl," Rivalz commented adjusting his goggles.

"She's right "Lelouch said looking at Gisen with a look of approval in his eyes "besides it's all about self satisfaction," the teen glanced at his half sibling still on the massive plasma screen "doesn't matter how hard you might try you can't change the world with just thoughts." He stated.

"You can only change it with force." Gisen said getting on her bike and putting on her helmet.

(Scene Break)

At the same time Clovis stepped off his pedestal preparing to begin his party anew as he removed his cloak, and began to chat, only to stop as General Bartley rushed in concerning the incident with the storage truck, the third prince hastily ordered the deployment of the Royal Guard and the Knightmare well.

"That first move you made," Rivalz began. Lelouch looked up as they drove back to Ashford Academy Gisen driving besides them. "Why did you start with the king?" he asked.

"If the king doesn't lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" The Prince remarked.

"It's my lord's philosophy Rivalz." Gisen said to them.

"What's with it?" Rivalz commented as they continued to make their way along the high way back to the academy.

"With what?" Lelouch inquired though this time he asked without looking up from his book.

"Do you fantasize about running a major corporation?" Rivalz remarked in response to the question.

"Not at all ambitions like that will ruin your health." He didn't fantasize about running a major corporation.

"Heh, Rivalz you should give up trying to get him to explain it to you after all I've been trying for years and he hasn't once explained it to me." Gisen said with a sigh as if this was a subject that had been brought up many times in the past.

"I keep telling you, Gisen you, one cannot explain their way of life unless the person walks the same path he does." Lelouch said looking up at the silver haired girl with a slight smirk, having taking enjoyment from his apprentice trying to figure out his philosophy.

A moment later the loud air horn of a certain transport truck, the police aircraft still watching, could be heard behind them. "AH were going to die!" Rivalz shrieked in terror his hands rising to shield his face.

"My Lord!" Gisen shouted looking at Lelouch in concern.

(Scene Break)

"You idiot watch where you're going," growled the driver trying, not that anyone outside the vehicle could hear him, to turn the wheel to avoid a collision.

"No, not that way" the red shouted as the truck barreled through a wooden raise gate, and impacted in a cloud of dust in to the building thankfully the airbags deployed.

(Scene Break)

"Was that our fault?" Rivalz asked.

He frowned, "I don't think so," Lelouch commented dismissively.

"Those Fools better pray there in pain or I will make them suffer!" Gisen said glaring at the transport truck beside Lelouch having run over to make sure her master was ok. Lelouch didn't seem to respond to what Gisen said but Rivalz gulped and backed away from the girl remembering the last time someone tried to mess with Lelouch, they were still in the hospital from the beat down she give them, who knows what she would do to someone who threatened Lelouch's life.

(Scene Break)

"Control: The target has crashed at the abandoned PO building construction site" reported the operator of a police flyer unit.

The control center dispatch officer responded, "The army will take over General Bartley's command."

"Him?" The flyer's pilot remarked in surprise.

(Scene Break)

General Bartley was an older man, his hair at the top of his head already gone.

'We have to retrieve it at all costs… that thing" The aforementioned rotund general thought worriedly about the object the terrorists had stolen. 'In the wrong hands,'

(Break Scene)

"Oh man this sucks," Rivalz groans "the power line on the bike got cut and Gisen's bike is only for two people so someone's going to be left behind."

Lelouch noticed an unusual light around the truck. The teen had removed his safety glasses. "Yeah… Rivalz, Gisen come check this out." He stated, noting that a scene had started to gather. 'Those idiots,' the teen thought contemptuously.

"HEY wait," shouted Rivalz as Lelouch rushed across the construction site to investigate the truck only to groan as Gisen ran after Lelouch. "There go's are chance to get to school in time" Rivalz thought with a frown.

"Are you alright," he called to the occupants of the vehicle. Gisen who is beside him was trying to see anyone from to windows only to curse as the windows were tainted black so she couldn't check to see if the dri

"Yeah, yeah I know it's the right thing to do, but I wish the guy would stop flaunting his pride and give it a rest for a while and would it kill her if she tried to stop him." Rivalz whined as he walked his motor bike on down the road. "Now we're going to be late for school" he exclaimed not paying attention as Lelouch climbed on top of the transport truck with Gisen coming up the other side.

"Nagata, Nagata" the red head called to her dazed compatriot.

The man groaned in response.

"Can you hear me?" the prince asks "Are you Okay?"

"Do you think there alright my Lord?" Gisen asked as they both laid their hands on the roof of the truck.

"It's you, finally I have found my-," comments a mysterious girl's voice.

"Where?" Lelouch looks around in search of the voice.

"Lord Lelouch, are you alright?" Gisen said notching the puzzled look on her master's face.

Nagata shifts the gears of the transport truck

"Are you in there?" Lelouch asks, the transport truck backs up rapidly and the prince and his bodyguard fall's inside of the transport. "Stop, we're in here."

The truck pulled out tossing Lelouch back; Rivalz looks up, "So would you call that a hit and run."

"You'd think they would stick a ladder on the inside," Lelouch remarked in irritation as the two stood up, and began looking around, this really was a bother.

Loudspeakers crackled from outside. "Stop the Vehicle," announced one of the military choppers. "Surrender now and you will get the chance to defend yourself in court."

The eleventh prince groaned a kicked the wall, "Wonderful I somehow manage to get us involved with the army I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" Lelouch said looking at Gisen who smiled a nodded her head with a large grin on her face. "Great, just great." Lelouch let out with a sigh.

The lead chopper opened fire. "Give up now or we'll shoot to kill." Growled the pilot of the chopper.

"Now what do we do?" asked Nagata in the front of the truck.

"Have you forgotten that's why I'm here," the red head ripped off her cap and stood up and walked towards the back of the truck not knowing of their two stowaways.

(Scene Break)

(Britannia Command Line)

A scientist named Lloyd smiled mockingly at General Bartley, "W-what is it?" The general asked.

"Looking at a man who blundered am I right?" Lloyd smirked, "You really screwed this one up. Terrorists came along and stole whatever it was you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on. Retrieving it is simple but you want to sweep up all their compatriots in addition. Let the terrorists go and find their hideout too. Congratulations your reasoning was spot on!" He chimed and turned to his beautiful assistant Cecile Croomy.

She embarrassingly shuffled herself, "I-it was nothing. I just thought it was strange."

Bartley interjected, "Okay what does the Special Corps want this time?" Lloyd simply answered, "I would like to assist with the clean up because its data I want."

Then Cecile cut in, "Um what exactly did they steal anyway?"

Bartley exhaled, "Chemical weapons…in other words…poison gas."

(Back to our hero)

"What should we do Master?" Gisen said in concern knowing what would happen if the army found him. He would be shipped off to his father along with Nunnally and became tools for the empire and she would never see him again.

"We do not have many options if we want to remain anonymous. The best would be to wait to arrive in an isolated place and then run away thou that would mean we could slip past the army." His reply was interrupted when a door opened. They barely managed to hide behind the flask thou they were crowed against each other, before a girl about there age entered the back space.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route?" the girl said, speaking to the driver as she discarded the light blue jacket and the cap she was wearing, revealed a red outfit underneath which emphasized her pronounced forms. What stood out most was her fiery red hair: she seemed to be more of a Britannia then Japanese.

"Kallen," he heard the driver shout as they saw the girl about to enter another hidden door, "Let's use it here, why not?" The girl, Kallen stopped and turned back to look at the door.

"Because that would mean a bloodbath," she shouted back before closing the door. Lelouch heard the driver growl in dissatisfaction as he reluctantly agreed with his colleague. Lelouch looked down and noticed a phone in the coat pocket the girl "Kallen" dropped; he walked over to it and decided that he could probably give it to the military so he could get away. As he turned it over he saw to his disbelief the codes for their channels they were using. Gisen, who was looking over his shoulder and whispered to him.

'How stupid are these terrorists? No, they are amateurs who will be killed at the first opportunity, hell even your fan girls were smarter than these guys when they tried to ambush you last week, and will they were fan girls!" Gisen said still in shock over the incompetence of the terrorists. Lelouch shivered at the word fan girl but could not help but agree with Gisen as these guys were showing themselves to be dreadfully unprepared.

After a long ride, that included, shots of gunfire and explosions the truck collided with an upturned slap of concert from an old subway station. The driver had lost concise because of blood loss from a stray bullet, before he give in to his wounds he opened the side of the truck were Lelouch and Gisen were.

'Good, no one in sight.' But while they were leaving the sound of footsteps caught their attention making them turn to their left, where he saw a soldier lunging right at Lelouch performing a spinning kick. Only for Gisen to jump between the two and blocked the kick with her arms.

"I ask that you keep away from my lord." Gisen said in a soft tone but Lelouch and the soldier could both tell there was something hiding in that tone that set off warning bells in both of their heads.

"That's enough you mindless murder!" He shouted at Gisen despite the obvious pain in his leg from her block.

"Wait, were not one of…" Lelouch tried to explain, but was interrupted by the soldier who tried to grab him by the throat, only to be stopped again when Gisen got in front of Lelouch and placed her hand on the thin bundle she had been carrying.

"I suggest that you listen to him or..." Gisen tried to say only to be cut off by the solder.

"Trying to use poison gas? You two should..." He tried to continue his insults, but Gisen appeared to have lost her patience: faster the untrained eye could see her leg struck him in the chest knocking him to the ground. Gisen seemed to have half a mind to kill him, if only for the fact that he tried to attack Lelouch twice.

"Listen to him when he speaks! We are not terrorists, we ended up in there by accident, the truck before got in an accident and so we tried to help, but then it drives away from the crash site and we were trap." She explains their situation to the soldier who had meanwhile risen to his foot.

"My god," the soldier said in a tone of disbelief, staring at them for several seconds. "Lelouch, Gisen is that you?"

"Who are you?" The Lelouch replied, thinking if this solder know him, Lelouch and Gisen would have to kill him or risk him and his sister being dragged back to Britannia homeland.

"It's me," the soldier went on as he removed his helmet, revealing a boy who looked no older than Lelouch or Gisen, with messy brown hair and green eyes, "It's me, Suzaku.

Lelouch and Gisen eyes widened in shock before the unexpected reappearance of their friend: he was alive and well, but the joy of there meeting quickly faded. "Suzaku, You...you've joined the military?" He asked in utter disbelief. Gisen at first had a shocked look but that quickly turned into a rage felled look.

"Yeah, and what about you guys? You're both…"

"What are you saying?" Lelouch shouted infuriated that Suzaku was still assuming that they were part of the terrorist group that had stolen the capsule.

However, before anyone of them could continue, suddenly the capsule began to open. Suzaku ran to Lelouch and put his gas mask on the Lelouch's face, While Gisen brought her jacket to her face. But instead of gas, from the flask appeared a girl with long green hair bound in a straitjacket and gagged. Lelouch ran over to her with Gisen quickly following and then proceed to remove the gag and free the arms, while Gisen did the same with the legs. "Tell me the truth Suzaku. Poison gas…this girl?"

"I swear, it's what they told us in the briefing." He replied with genuine disbelief in his tone.

"They must have told you that so you wouldn't find out about this girl but if that's the case..." Gisen said with a frown on her face.

"Stinking monkey. " A voice shouted a group of armed men now into view, their uniforms made it clear they were part of the royal guard. In front of them stood a man with a scar on his face dressed in a general's military uniform.

"But sir, I was told this was poison gas." Suzaku said trying to defend himself. The leader's eyes narrowed.

"How dare you question orders?" the man responded in a harsh scolding tone.

Lelouch stayed back, "_This is bad. This situation would pose a threat to Suzaku's superiors if it's unleashed."_

The commander calmed down, "However in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient." He pulled out his pistol and held it out to Suzaku, "Private Kururugi take this and execute the two terrorist." He ordered.

Suzaku gasped, "But there not terrorist! There civilian's who got caught up in all of this!" The commander was getting angry again, "You insubordinate little…that's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty and life to Britannia?"

"Yes but…but I can't." The commander rose his voice, "What?" Suzaku calmly answered, "I won't do it sir. I can't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders." He turned his back and faced his friend's, "Very well." The commander said and put the gut to Suzaku's back and fired.

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch and Gisen shouted at their friend fell to the floor and the Royal Guard aimed their guns at him.

"Well Britannian school boy not a good day to cut class and you can't even keep good company can you? Collect the girl and once you've secured her kill the student and the eleven." The commander ordered.

"YES MY LORD!" The other soldiers saluted.

Inside the truck, the driver, Nagata flipped another switch, "Death to…Britannia…long live…Japan!" He pressed a button and the truck exploded spilling smoke everywhere and Lelouch and Gisen used that time to get away taking the girl with them.

(Scene Break)

(G1)

The large base rolled through the ghetto and the Royal Guard notified Bartley of the situation, "They got away! And you call yourselves the Royal Guard!"

The commander stammered, "Uh forgive me my lord but the blast was mostly directed upward but-" He was cut off by Bartley, "Why do you think I only told you people about this!" The commander quickly said, "We'll continue with the investigation."

Clovis sat on his throne resting his head on his hand, "The plan has moved forward to the next phase. If knowledge of her gets out I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here." He said and stood up, "As Clovis, third prince of the empire I command you…destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!" He commanded.

The remaining knightmares were deployed and carried out their orders by crashing through walls and shooting and killing all the Elevens they could find be it man, woman, child, elderly, or injured. The ground soldiers swept room to room killing those were found inside as tanks bombarded the area with heavy ordinance. Clovis smirked as he saw the red cover the map to the terrorist hideout.

(Chapter End)

**Time Hollow: Ok sorry about the long wait and the cliff hanger but I thought that this was a good place to end the first part of the first episode. As you could see it follows the first episode almost the same way but that won't always be the case you'll see some heavy changes in the next few chapters. By the way what do you think of Gisen do you think she sounds too weak? We'll see you next time. Time hollow out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Hollow: Welcome to the next chapter of Servant of The Demon here we'll wrap up the first stage and half of the second stage. Well also see what type of power Gisen well have and before people ask yes Lelouch well still get his Geass but it will not be the one he got in the anime and notice I typed Power not Geass? Well there is food for thought. As for parings this well is a Lelouch/Gisen, and there will a slave/harem you'll understand when you see what I have in store and if you know Gisen from samurai girls, if I add anyone ales remain to be seen. Now then let us continue our dance of death shall we?**

**Chapter 2: The day a Master and a Demon are born part 2:**

With the commend of Clovis, Sutherland Knightmare Frames started pouring out of the G-1 Base as they started demolishing buildings and shooting at the residents with their assault rifles and Slash Harkins. The residents all screamed and tried to run for their lives, only to found that it was useless as bullets pierced their bodies and they dropped to the ground like rocks; men, women and children alike.

One elderly couple was in the process of gathering their things so they could evacuate their apartment. The man looked out the window in disbelief as he saw Solders pass by and shooting down at the people as they futilely tried to flee the massacre.

"W-why are they doing this?" he asked in disbelief.

"Dear, let's go," the man's wife said in a panicked tone, clutching a bag in her arms.

They both then quickly made their way to the door.

However, as soon as they opened the door, they were met with the end of two guns and their blood flew against the wall and window opposite the door with some landing around the room.

Two soldiers entered the home, searching for anyone else with their guns at the ready.

"Okay, let's sweep the next floor," one said upon seeing that there was no one else in the room.

Elsewhere, Sutherlands were firing off shells into the ghetto at the buildings, as they had been ordered to destroy the entire ghetto and kill every single eleven they could found.

"The enemy is garbage that could never hope to become even Honorary Britannian's," one of the commanders said over the communicators, "Wipe out every last one of them."

One Sutherland stepped in behind another that was firing off a giant Knightmare-sized bazooka that destroyed a building people were using to try and stay out of the hell they now found themselves in.

Back in the G-1 Base, Bartley and the advisors were watching the progress on the 3-D map.

Watching the massacre unfold before his eyes brought a smile to Clovis face.

(Scene Break, in of the old subway tunnels)

THUD

Gisen pushed the green haired girl against the wall with a scowl on her face.

"What the hell are you?!" Gisen said. Holding the girl to the wall by griping the prison uniform straps so the girl couldn't move of fight back, Lelouch was looking on with a look of his own, while he disliked the fact that Gisen was threatening a girl who couldn't fight back, but the fact that the military was destroying the ghetto from the sound's he could he hear though the wall he would let it go this once, though Lelouch couldn't help felt but feel a rise in anger at Gisen for attacking the girl..

"What's going on here I've never met or even seen this girl before so why do I feel like that she's a friend?" Lelouch thought to himself as he watched Gisen question the girl.

"What is it about you that the Britannian's would destroy a ghetto and risk political backlash from the homeland?" Gisen asked the girl.

The girl said nothing only looking at Gisen with a bored look in her eyes, though Gisen noticed much to her anger that when the girl would glance at her master the girl's eyes would flicker with happiness, as if she had found her long lost lover.

It was a look did not like on the girls face at all.

"Gisen that's enough while I would like to get answer form her, our priority is to get to safety." Lelouch ordered Gisen.

"Yes master," Gisen said though gritted teeth, while Gisen wanted to continue to interrogate the girl, she would never disobey an order from Lelouch, she would die before that happens!

(Scene Break)

After about half an hour of running, the Lelouch, Gisen and the green haired girl, came to an exit. Peeking above the ground, Lelouch saw the same group of soldiers from before, standing before a literal pile of corpses, all Japanese.

"Are you sure that exit came out here?" The commander snapped, glaring at one of his subordinates.

"Y-yes sir. It matches up with the old city maps perfectly."

"Feh. They must have-" At that moment, Lelouch's cell phone rang. Cursing, he switched it off, while Gisen glared at the phone, as there was only one person who would call now and she promised herself if Lelouch died because of her then Gisen would kill that girl.

(Scene Break)

At the entrance of Ashford Academy, an Orange-haired girl blinked and then shivered as she looked around.

"What was that!" the girl looked around with a scared look. "Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen to me?" Shirley Fennette.

(Scene Break)

"Not there," Lloyd Asplund said in a disappointed tone from outside his vehicle, the Special Research Division Transport, which was situated right next to the G-1 Base.

"It looks like he's gone to the front line," Cecile explained simply.

"Even though we brought the Lancelot here?" Lloyd went on, still sounding disappointed. Lying at the back of the vehicle, which was a transporter of some kind was a huge gurney draped in a black sheet typed cloth with a pair of metal white feet with gold at the bottom sticking out.

"Now what'll we do?" Cecile asked curiously.

"We steamrolled our way in here, but we don't have a devicer to use it," Lloyd replied, still disappointed as he held up a Knightmare-activation key in front of himself.

(Scene Break)

A soldier grunted as Gisen kicked him against the two others, the strange woman encircled by other soldiers.

"You fool's she's just one stinking monkey, take her down NOW!" the commander of the soldieries yelled at them.

Another solder tried to attack from behind but Gisen spin on one leg and kicked the solder in the neck snapping it at an odd angle.

While this was going on Lelouch and the green haired girl were watching what could be described as a one sided massacre with Gisen on the winning team.

"It's moments like these that make me thank the god's or fates that I met Gisen." Lelouch thought to himself.

Over the years since Lelouch found and recessed Gisen from that solder that day, Lelouch thought her all he know in terms of warfare and battle. After Gisen lessons with him were complete she went out and found people who would teach her how to fight. From basic fighting styles to Japanese's samurai techniques.

All in all Gisen was Lelouch most skilled and loyal servant he could find (thou he wished Gisen wouldn't insist he call her his servant at lest it better then when she wanted him to call her his slave) and enjoyed seeing her skills.

BANG

All fighting ceased as the commander had shot his gun in the air.

"Well, I must commend you two for making it this far. But, form what I can see the monkey is you salve and you are Britannian, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised." The commander grinned. "Unfortunately, your life's are now forfeit." Lelouch glared hatefully at him while Gisen reached for the bundle at her side yelling with a scared look on her face. When the Royal Guard lifted his handgun at Lelouch he closed his eyes he heard Gisen screaming "Master!" All of a sudden, the woman ran in front of Lelouch, shouting:

"Not again!" The pistols shot sounded like the blast of a cannon, the bullet shooting straight in the center of her forehead, dropping her down to the ground.

"Y-You shot her," Lelouch said in disbelief with a surprised look of disbelief to accompany his tone. More to the fact of what the woman had said before she was shot as if they had met before and Lelouch was hurt.

"Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible," the General said; his tone rather uncaring and indifferent, "Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably the hostages, being her and you had already been tortured to death by your slut over there. What do you think schoolboy?"

Lelouch looked down at the girl's dead body as he contemplated his situation he glanced behind the General and smirked.

"What's so funny School boy?" the General asked wondering if the boy lost it.

STAB

The General looked down and there, sticking out of his stomach was a green sword tip.

"You dare….you dare try to kill him, to kill my master, my savior, MY GOD!" Gisen said beginning in a whisper but changing into an angry shout.

Gisen took her sword from the man's body and with a quick swipe took off the man's head off his body.

Before Lelouch could check on his servant one of the man Gisen knocked down garbed his gun and pointed at Gisen before he could shot a warning, the green haired woman's hand reached for his, grabbing his wrist. Lelouch was thrown into a mental storm, hearing thoughts.

"Hmmm. Interesting. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you always had a way of founding interesting people didn't you."

"What's this?"

"It seems you still have a reason to live."

"That girl? Impossible! She was shot in the head!"

"If you still the strength, you could save her. This is-no was our contract, made between us two long ago: In return for my gift of power, you must grant one wish of mine just as you did long ago."

A vision of two planetary objects appeared in their minds.

"If you re-enter this contract, you will live as a human, but also as completely different existences. Different rules, Different time, Different lives... The power of king will make you lonely indeed. If you are prepared to take the mantel up again then..."

Out of nowhere, a vision of a man with coiled hair appeared, saying: "A converging of the Ragnarok connection! The myth is beginning once again!"

"What is this, this feeling of happiness?" Lelouch wondered to himself as the worlds the green haired women struck a chord in his heart.

Very well. I hereby enter this contract!" Lelouch said harshly.

Back in the material world, the woman's hand dropped back to the cold ground, as the boy leaned slightly forward, before Lelouch stood up his hand covering his right eye.

BANG

The solder had shoot his gun at Gisen, Gisen seeing there was no way to evade closed her eyes.

"Master Lelouch…goodbye." Gisen thought thinking about her beloved master.

After waiting a few moments but feeling no pain Gisen opened her eyes.

"What is…?" Gisen said to herself shocked. In front of her head were the bullet was heading there was a black void.

"Gisen." A cold voice that give…no demanded authority called to her, she turned her head to the origin of the voice and her voice hitched at the sight her eyes landed on.

Lelouch stood there giving an air of authority and Charisma…an air of a king.

"What…what is this this warm feeling in my chest master Lelouch?" Gisen thought looking at Lelouch with red colored checks.

Lelouch look's a Gisen before turning his eyes to solder and giving a dark look.

"Hey, how should I live, as Britannian who hates Britannia?" The solder scoffed.

"You some kinda philosopher kid?" The soldier now standing up smiled, raising his rifle. Suddenly he hesitated, realizing that something was wrong.

"What?" Lelouch chuckled. "Can't shoot me? You're up against student. Or have you finally learned that only those who should kill are those would are prepared to be killed?" taking away his hand, he revealed his left eye, which glowed red with the image of a V-like sigil, like how a child would draw cranes viewed from a distance.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, die!" The solder took an involuntary step backwards, as the black void that blocked his bullet opened up once more and the bullet he shoot came out.

Blood from the soldier splatted on Lelouch, as he looked on with a shocked look at what he had caused, as he was about to say something he felt something pressing against his side.

Lelouch looked to the side and saw Gisen holding his left arm against her chest (he noticed with a blush).

"Gisen what's wrong?" Lelouch in concern, as Gisen was usually composed (unless someone was messing with Lelouch).

"Master…." Gisen whispered looking up at Lelouch their faces almost touching before she move's her head forward calming Lelouch's lip's for her own.

As the lips touch a light embraces the two shooting upwards where all could see it.

(Scene Break)

All around area eleven people could saw a pillar of light shooting into the sky all around people know that something was happening something that would change the world.

_**To be continued**_

Author notes: ok Lelouch has the Geass he had in Code Geass: Tales of an Alternate Shogunate.

As for Gisen well let's just say I give her a power she had in her own show and leave it at that ok?

By the way anyone like to try to make a cover for this story please let me know.

Please read and review!


End file.
